


my heart is gold, my hands are cold

by orphan_account



Series: close watch on this heart of mine [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Abbey is very much in love with Frankie, F/F, Is this canon compliant? We Just Don't Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you didn’t say at all // things you said under the stars and in the grass // things you said after you kissed me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you didn't say at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for boo york boo york, if that's still a thing?

_blow up the whole world?  but you can fix it, right?_

 

if ghoulia can't stop the comet, everyone is going to die, and it's selfish but the only thing that abbey can think about frankie stein, frankie stein and how wonderful she is, frankie stein and how much abbey loves her and loves her and

 

what

 

if

 

she doesn't get to say goodbye?

 

the thought of never being able to tell frankie  _i love you_ scares abbey more than the possibility of the world ending, and she  _knows_ that these feelings are bad, wrong, horrible, but abbey has never loved anyone before, not like this, and the comet is headed  _straight_ for boo york, which means that frankie will die first.

 

frankie will die first, and then abbey, and then the world, and  _maybe_ abbey should tell frankie how she feels,  _maybe_ abbey should tell her everything,  _everything,_ (i loved you since the moment we first met), but of course, there's the possibility that the pilot will wake up, and if abbey tells her and the world doesn't end, there will be consequences.

 

consequences like  _frankie doesn't have feelings for her,_ consequences like _abbey is ridiculous and frankie could never love her back because abbey can't be loved and -_ _  
_

 

frankie is calling.

 

abbey whispers something to herself when ghoulia hands her the phone.

 

she does not say  _i love you._

 


	2. things you said under the stars and in the grass

"you know," frankie yawns, "a ghoul could get used to this."

 

you can see a lot of stars outside of monster high when it's dark, and abbey's watch says that it's 8:45 at night, and apparently frankie knows the names of every constellation in the sky because she's pointing and saying:  _oh, there's ursa major, and there's orion, and over there is eridanus._

 

"it's so beautiful, isn't it, abbey?" she asks.

 

"beautiful," abbey agrees.  _like you._ _  
_

 

abbey feels something like warmth when frankie's hand finds hers.

 

 


	3. things you said after you kissed me

they sit together at lunch simply because everyone makes them. abbey is sure she's heard people whispering about her and frankie, and heath and manny call her frankie's girlfriend  _numerous_ times, and cleo swears that abbey and frankie are  _the cutest couple ever - well, not as cute as me and deuce, but close._

 

abbey  _doesn't know what's going on._

 

"frankie," she says, "what is happening?"

 

"everyone thinks we're dating," frankie replies.

 

"is bad?"

 

"not at all!" frankie laughs. "we  _have_ been spending a lot of time with each other, so i can see why they'd think that."

 

"not bad," abbey says, confused, "but not true, either?"

 

"i don't think so," frankie says. "i mean, unless you  _want_ it to be, because..."

 

"because what?"

 

"because, i don't know," frankie says, "because... i think you're great."

 

"you  _like_ me?"

 

abbey tries to keep herself calm.

 

"well, yeah," frankie tells her.

 

"good. like you, too."

 

"so..."

 

"so?"

 

"should we give the people what they want?"

 

"what do you -" abbey doesn't get to finish her sentence. frankie kisses her, quickly, and the entire creepateria erupts in a chorus of  _ooo_ s.

 

"oh," is all that abbey can say. she doesn't have words.

 

frankie goes back to her lunch.

 

abbey thinks about nothing but the kiss for days.

 


End file.
